Resplendent Files (No. 5)
Ok I know I practically fell of the face of the Earth for three months. Posting my life story and stuff wasn’t exactly the top of my priority, finals were. And then Carolyn was around so I tried to hang with her as often as I could till she had to go. We only hung out for a week or so. I’m not really to sure what happened that night when I saw her. Jonny says it was hit by that unknown drug from earlier that month. Club Dawn has been closed for investigation since people are starting to get hospitalized. Apparently the drug was six times stronger then last time. I believe it, I don’t remember anything from that night. The next morning I woke up on my bathroom floor sleeping on a couple of towels. I must have had one bad trip. Not a lot happened over the last three months other than seeing Carolyn for some coffee and those finals. Father Jeremiah wanted to know how his story was and I just told him it’s very thought provoking. He asked how far I had gotten, so I told him I have read the first part wholly through but re-reading it for analyzing purposes. He smiled at that. I guess he thinks its some sort of eye opening thing for me. I should really find a new job. I’m not even catholic, I just work there. Heck why am I so secretive about myself, it’s just the church. I could give you my name and all this information and nothing would happen. Of course, I have read basically every Dan Brown book. And it is pretty fun being all furtive. Sort of like a spy, you know? I am thinking of filling out for unemployment, I mean why not, I get 2 years of no work and the government pays for my things. You have to be an idiot to miss out on that. You also have to be an idiot to not see WHY our unemployment rate is so high. I mean, look at the benefits! It’s like food stamps, for a five-star Brazilian steakhouse. Anyway, back to those 3 months. Christmas came really fast after finals, and I stayed at home and took advantage of my break. I didn’t want to see my family, and I didn’t want to see people. So I stayed in my apartment and enjoyed the sound of silence. Good song by the way. My parents did mail me a present. It was a mirror, some sort of sick joke. New years I went out though. My friend Brent wanted me to show up at his place for an all night frat party. I shouldn’t have gone. You see, Brent and I have known each other since we were kids, and he was always a bastard. Literally, his parents gave him up, but he wasn’t exactly a nice kid either. I’m not sure why I would hang out with him; he always picked on the weak kids and was a real pompous ass of a kid. I guess it was cause I wanted what he didn’t have. I wished my parents had just given me up, and he wouldn’t mind being beat every now and then. At least it let him know they knew he existed. So yeah, he was a real douche. His body could never tolerate even a shot of even the lightest beer. His frat brothers didn’t know that. He drank so much his body pretty much shut off. He’s currently in a coma, and isn’t expected to ever come out of it.His parents care about him now. Like it matters though, they were to late. Care killed the cat. Why doesn’t care ever save the cat? From New Years to now, the only significant thing is that I’m back in school and decided to continue these blog posts about the Resplendent Files. It probably would have been smarter to read up on the Resplendent Files over my break, but I’m not that smart. So when I have time between studying I’ll have something for you guys. I’m talking like I have a following I’m not going to post on Creepypasta wiki anymore. It’s actually quite a hassle. Every time I upload it messes up and I have to repost a couple times. So I decided to get a tumblr active, and a twitter. I have both of those because I noticed I’m not entirely writing just about the Resplendent Files, but also those really freaky things that keep happening. Actually they haven’t happened recently. Twitter is just for the more instant stuff that happens, and the Tumblr will be for these long posts. I’ll have links for them at the end. Which I guess is now. I’ll start reading up on those Resplendent Files again. Till next time. -Nameless 1/29/12 Twitter: @NAMELESS_RF Tumblr: http://namelessrf.tumblr.com/ Previous Entry Resplendent Files (No. 4) Category:Reality